Zs'Skayr?
See also: Zs'Skayr?/Info. Zs'Skayr comes back! Now, he's fused with Ship. Plot Ben was at Julie's house, doing homework. When suddenly, Ship bounced in the room. (Ship): Ship! Ship! (Julie): Not now, Ship! (Ben): What's wrong? (Ship): Ship! (Ben, transforming): Upgrade! Now, what is it, Ship? (Ship): Ship ship ship! (Ben): The Minitrix is purple? *''gasp!* It is! Suddenly, Ben was covered with purple light from the Minitrix. But he transformed. (Ben, transforming): Ghostfreak? Why am I Ghostfreak? (Ghostfreak, inside Ben): Because I want you to be! Suddenly, Ben glowed purple again. Then, after the light, he and Ghostfreak separated. (Ghostfreak): Yes! I, Zs'Skayr, high ecto-lord of Anur Phaetos, am free once again! (Everyone): Zs'Skayr? (Ship, at same time): Ship? (Zs'Skayr): Yes! Zs'Skayr! I'm sick of you calling me Ghostfreak! Now, I'll take your little Mechomorph! (Julie): Ship! Zs'Skayr stuck his hand inside Ship, then, glowing purple, they fused together! (Zs'Skayr): Now, don't call me... (Ben): Ghostgrade? (Zs'Skayr): Yes. Now, I shall go into space, and take over Vilgaxia! (Ben): No way! (Transform) ''Buzzshock! Buzzshock's electricity shorts out Zs'Skayr's intangibility. Ben shot energy at Zs'Skayr. (Zs'Skayr): Aaaaaahhh!!! (Ben, transforming): Heatblast ''oughtta do the rest! Ben shot fire at Zs'Skayr. When it cleared up, he was gone. He came out of the ground in the distance, then went spaceship mode and flew off into space. (Kevin): Great. (Julie): Ship! (Ben): Don't worry. We've still got... (Kevin): My ship! Yeah. They got to it, only to find Vulkanus pulling off the last of the metal, mostly leaving the frame, some alien tech, and the engine inside. (Kevin): What did you do to my ship?! (Ben): Look on the bright side. At least it's not your car! (Kevin): Grrrrrrrrrrr''rrrRRRR!... (Ben): Okay, okay. (Transform) Fourarms! Okay, Vulkanus, what are you doing?! (Vulkanus): I'm stealing some metal and alien tech to trade with this time traveler. (Everyone): Paradox? (Vulkanus): Nah. This guy's all dressed in black, with a funny helmet. (Ben): Sounds familiar. But for now, yaaaaaaahhh!!!! Ben charged at Vulkanus, and fought him until he was almost unconsious. (Vulkanus): Please! Don't! This man will kill me! (Gwen): Or, we get you safe and sound to the Null Void or Incarcecon. (Kevin): Incarcecon's in the Null Void! (Gwen): No, no it isn't. (Kevin): I'm telling you! (Gwen): I was there with Ben and Tetrax to find Azmuth and stop the Omnitrix from blowing up! I would know! (Kevin): Alright, for now. (Ben): Are you gonna argue all day? We need a way to get to Vilgaxia! (Gwen): Wait a second! Galvanic Mechomorphs need something to bond with, right? (Ben and Kevin): Yeah. (Gwen): But Ship always goes spaceship mode without touching anything. (Ben and Kevin): Right. (Gwen): So maybe all Mechomorphs need to do is touch something, and they can turn into it anytime. (Ben and Kevin): Oh! (Ben): I've touched Ship a bunch of times! Maybe I can turn into that! (Gwen and Kevin): Try. (Ben): I will! (Transform) Upgrade! (Gwen): How come you've always been turning into old aliens? (Ben): The Minitrix seems to only be able to turn into them. Anyway, here goes! Ben tried to go spaceship mode. A bunch of weapons poked out of his back, then he got squarer and bigger as more weapons poked out. He started morphing into the full spaceship now! He did it! (Gwen and Kevin): Yeah! (Ben): All right! Now, all aboard! They set off for Vilgaxia! .......... On the way, though, they got hit by a red and blue beam! They fell down to a familiar planet. (Ben): Is this...? It is! (A girl): Yes. It's where you ruined my life! (Ben): Probity? You're purple now. (Probity): Yes. After you left, the reds and blues united. Everyone dyed their skin purple. Me and my dog were late, though. I was punished. After that, I was forced to work double-overtime at the factory to pay for school. Everyone plotted against you. (Kevin): Harsh. (Purple General 1, former red): Harsh? You destroyed the statue of our leader in that way big form! (Purple General 2, former blue): Yes. Now that we blasted you down, we'll destroy you, Tennyson! They were after Ben, not Gwen and Kevin. Gwen walked to a bookshelf and took out a book. It said that "...There was once..." (a thousand years ago) "...a planet-wide purple nation. But a civil war..." (not the one in Simple) "...tore it into red and blue." The page was torn, so it ended there. (Gwen): Generals, was there a purple nation once? (Generals 1 and 2, at same time): Yes. (To each other): She meant me! No me! (Gwen): I meant both of you. (Generals): Okay. (Gwen): How long ago did your leader, the one whose statue Ben broke, live? (Generals): A thousand years ago. (Gwen): I just found, in this book, that you were once a purple nation, just like now. Does this mean he was purple? (Generals): Hmm... Let's go outside and check! They went to the rubble of the statue, still there, and found that there was a bit of purple on the underside of the faded paint. (Generals): He was purple! I... (Glance at each other) We vote to build a purple statue! (Ben): So I'm free to go? (Generals): Yes, but don't use the way big form! (Ben): Not that, this! (Transform) Upgrade! Guys, let's go! They set off! THE END. ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Albedo/Ghostgrade Arc Category:BTMT Episodes